Apimentada
by sasus2saku
Summary: Surpreende-o o fato de sua esposa estar cada vez mais disposta a tentar novos métodos para apimentar a relação deles. Não que ele ache isso ruim.. [UN][ 18]


_Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Boa leitura!**

Apimentada

Depois de uma conversa com Ino, Sakura fica cada vez mais desesperada. Sua amiga loira alega que a médica não pode deixar o casamento cair na rotina. E quando Sakura conta que depois de Sarada - e com as longas missões de Sasuke - tem sido cada vez mais difícil ter um momento íntimo com seu marido, Ino a retorna com uma visão nada tranquilizadora.

Ao que parece, o homem é carne fraca, como Ino mesmo proferiu, e o que não tem em casa, terá em outro lugar. E estamos falando de Sasuke Uchiha, quem não iria ficar com ele? Sakura mesmo conhece várias mulheres na própria Konoha que não aceitaram, até hoje, o casamento dela com o Uchiha. Virou alvo de inveja e raiva dessas criaturas, mas não ligava.. Até agora.

Então, quando a Uchiha ficou desesperada por uma ajuda de Ino, a loira, prontificamente, deu várias dicas de como a rosada poderia fazer com que Sasuke não perdesse seu _tesão_ \- palavras de Ino - nela. Algumas dicas desnecessárias demais para que Sakura soubesse o que Ino faz com Sai em suas intimidades. Mas como a loira bem falou : "É seu casamento, Sakura. Você deve tentar de tudo!".

Então cá estava ela, voltando para casa com um pacote em mãos. A sacola da loja não era nada discreta, fazendo com que ela ficasse segurando-a entre os braços, para que ninguém visse do que se tratasse. Ou melhor, ela tentou evitar que ninguém notasse, porém Naruto apareceu de surpresa, batendo em suas costas, o que fez com que ela se assustasse e jogasse a sacola para o alto, saindo desta todo seu conteúdo. Se já não foi constrangedor o suficiente sua calcinha de renda recém comprada ter parado metade sob a cabeça e a outra metade caindo pelo rosto do Uzumaki, o pior de tudo foi quando o objeto prata longo caiu no chão, ligou e começou a vibrar. Naruto não moveu um músculo, ficando plantado lá de queixo caído, enquanto Sakura catava tudo o mais rápido possível, sem ligar para o garotinho que apontava para o tal objeto prata e ria. Depois de juntar tudo, desajeitadamente, na sacola, ela saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali, sem conseguir falar nada à Naruto.

* * *

Já deveria fazer uns dois meses que Sasuke saiu para essa missão. Estava morrendo de saudades de sua adorável filha de três anos e de sua esposa também. Mas não era com frequência que admitia isso.

Na verdade, ultimamente, sua esposa tem feito muita falta à ele, principalmente em todas as noites quando vai se deitar, ou toda manhã quando acorda procurando um alívio. E já fazia tempo..

Chegou em casa na hora do pôr do sol. Estava estranhamente calado, não achava que Sakura estivesse trabalhando. Começou a rodear pela casa e viu uma cabeleira rosa no sofá. Antes que a chamasse, Sakura percebeu sua presença, girando-se e levantando-se.

O que sua esposa usava chamou - e muito - a atenção do Uchiha. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, tentando esconder a surpresa, o rubor e a excitação de suas calças. Sakura usava uma calcinha de renda preta que fazia conjunto com a parte de cima composta pelo sutiã mas com uma espécie de véu transparente que se partia ao meio, mostrando um pouco de sua barriga. Seus seios estavam sobressaindo pela lingerie, Sasuke notou isso, lambendo os lábios, inconscientemente, para a visão. Depois de sair do transe de analisar o corpo de sua esposa, finalmente chegou em seu rosto, franzindo a testa quando viu um leve rubor e os olhos esmeraldinos pesados, quase fechando. Um pouco mais de atenção e - só agora - notou a taça com um líquido escuro que Sakura segurava.

\- Sakura, você está bêbada? - Ele não gostava daquilo. E um pensamento perturbador começou a incomodá-lo : ela estava assim esperando por ele ou tinha usado para outro?!

Ela se aproximou, tropicando, o que confirmou o questionamento de Sasuke. Ele não se moveu quando ela chegou na sua frente, abaixou seu queixo e selou os seus lábios rosados nos dele. Para melhorar a visão de Sasuke, ela usava salto alto, porém, ainda sim, sua cabeça chegava, no máximo, no ombro do Uchiha. Ele a afastou, delicadamente - embora fosse tão difícil manter distância dela nessa situação.

\- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. E onde está Sarada?

\- Ah, relaxe, Sasuke-kun! Ela está com Hinata! - Ela voltou-se para o marido novamente, levando suas mãos até seu membro, mas Sasuke a parou no caminho, pegando em seu pulso.

\- E a bebida?

Sakura suspirou. Sabia que ia ser impossível fazer Sasuke aceitar aquilo sem nem saber do que se tratava, então teria que abrir o jogo com ele.

\- Bom.. é que.. - Ela vacilava, seu rosto assumia um vermelho mais vivo. - Estamos sem ter intimidade há algum tempo e eu queria apimentar nossa relação para que.. você sabe.. - Ela hesitou. - ..Não perdesse o tesão em mim.

\- E aí você comprou essa lingerie?

\- Sim e.. outras coisas.

\- Quem que colocou essas coisas na sua cabeça?

\- Ino. - Ele bufou. - Mas ela está certa! Olha quanto tempo não fazemos! E com Sarada aqui fica tão mais difícil! - Ela agarrou o colarinho do sobretudo dele. O vinho dando a ela muito mais coragem. - Eu estou te querendo tanto.. - Disse, manhosa.

A lingerie não era mesmo má ideia. Aliás, não era nada ruim Sakura estar toda excitada e pedindo à ele para acabar com sua tortura por meio do sexo. Por que ele estava hesitante mesmo?

Pegou sua esposa no colo, deixando as pernas dela enlaçarem sua cintura e sentindo a pélvis da rosada o encostando. Depois tomou sua boca, explorando-a com a língua, ganhando vários gemidos grogues da garganta de Sakura e sentindo gosto do vinho. Deu uma mordida e chupou seu lábio, fazendo com que ela gemesse mais alto. Enquanto isso, a Uchiha corria seus dedos pelos cabelos negros do marido, os dando leves repuxadas. Sasuke, então, foi distribuindo beijos ao longo de seu pescoço, provocando um calor ali a cada rastro.

Uma Sakura bêbada é uma Sakura ousada - que aliás foi o motivo de ela ter se embedado. Ela precisava de coragem para fazer o que faria a seguir.

Parou os beijos no colo do marido, alegando que ele estava com muitas roupas. Ele a soltou e a viu retirar seu sobretudo, desabotoando-o de forma tão lenta e erótica. Era impossível tirar os olhos dela e do vale de seus seios que tinha toda sua atenção. A cada respirada, eles pareciam que iriam pular para fora. Sakura retirou as calças dele, constantando que ele estava rígido por ela.

Sasuke iria voltar a beijá-la e agarrá-la, mas a médica colocou um indicador nos seus lábios e estendeu a mão, o guiando até o quarto. Chegando lá, Sasuke achou que finalmente conseguiria tocá-la do jeito que tanto urgentava, mas ela o impediu de novo - chegando a frustrá-lo com todas essas interrupções.

\- Espere. Sasuke, sente na cama.

Sua esposa nunca tinha feito nada do tipo, sim ela comandava as vezes, mas de forma tão sutil e discreta. O jeito que ela fazia agora, como se o ordenando a ir para cama, Sasuke não queria admitir mas era erótico e sexy vê-la o assumir. Ele a obedeceu sem hesitar. Sua única peça restante era sua cueca boxer. Sentou-se na cama, esperando sua esposa.

Essa parte que ia ser a mais 'constrangedora', pois Sakura não tinha ideia de como fazer isso, se Sasuke iria gostar ou não. Mas lembrou-se que se Ino estivesse aqui iria lhe mandar continuar, sem pudor, para que não 'perdesse' o marido.

Subiu na cama e arrastou-se sob o corpo dele, de baixo para cima, selando seus lábios novamente quando ficou de frente para o rosto do marido. Sasuke tinha a visão turva de tanta luxúria e isso contribuiu para inflar o ego e aumentar a confiança de Sakura na cama. Ela levantou o único braço do Uchiha e concentrou sua atenção ali, mais precisamente, em seu indicador que ela começou a dar lambidas e depois a chupá-lo. Meu Deus! Sasuke pensou que pudesse gozar somente com aquilo. E foi só por um segundo que ele fechou os olhos para apreciar a sensação que Sakura, toda marota, prendeu sua mão numa das grades da cabeceira da cama com uma algema.

O Uchiha escutou um clique, tentou mexer seu braço, mas ele não saía do lugar. Abriu os olhos, então e viu que estava preso com uma algema.

\- Sakura.. - Advertiu.

\- Você vai gostar, Sasuke-kun.

Oh, mas ele não iria! Não poderia gostar de não poder tocá-la na situação extrema em que estavam, não depois de tanto tempo sem fazer isso!

\- Eu não.. - Parou no meio da frase quando Sakura deslizou para baixo, retirando lentamente sua cueca.

Ela estava completamente pervertida. Mas Ino disse que homens gostam disso e, somando isso à quantidade generosa de vinho que bebera, foi suficiente para tentar. O máximo que poderia acontecer era Sasuke falar que não estava gostando e pedir para parar.

O membro rígido do Uchiha pulsou para cima e Sakura o agarrou, recebendo xingamento do moreno. Mas ela sabia que ele não tinha achado isso ruim. Depois de um tempo fazendo movimentos de cima a baixo com as mãos, ela o abocanhou. Mais xingamentos. Ela sabia que Sasuke se sentia vulnerável sendo dominado, era raro ela conseguir comandar, mas ele não reclamava depois. Tentou lubrificar o membro o máximo possível, enquanto o Uchiha parecia estar em outro mundo, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, deixando escapar alguns gemidos periodicamente.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, retirou sua calcinha e posicionou o membro de Sasuke em sua entrada - antes que ele finalizasse em sua boca. Seu marido abriu os olhos quando sentiu Sakura deslizar lentamente sobre seu membro, uma sensação que ele tinha sentido muita falta. Ele bateu a cabeça com força na cabeceira, torturado.

\- Quer dizer então que você vai me torturar não deixando eu te tocar? - Sua voz saía grogue, como se o bêbado fosse ele e Sakura ouviu um pouquinho de súplica nela.

Quem diria que o mundo iria dar voltas e Sasuke Uchiha quem iria suplicar alguma coisa para ela?! Ela continuava cavalgando em cima dele, lentamente.

\- Você pode falar onde gostaria de estar me tocando agora.

\- Seus seios, que ainda estão cobertos..

Ela deu uma risada pervertida. Suas mãos retiraram as alças da lingerie de seus ombros, deixando-a cair até seus seios estarem nus. Algumas mechas rosadas caíam sobre os olhos e colo de Sakura. Então ela começou a tocar nos seus seios, para o desespero e tesão de Sasuke. A médica os apertavam - exatamente como Sasuke adorava fazer - depois concentrou nos mamilos rosados, dando leves apertos, escapando gemidos da mulher. Sua cabeça se jogou para trás, enquanto cavalgava e se tocava e o moreno teve uma visão ainda melhor dos seios da esposa que subiam e desciam com os movimentos dela e sua respiração descompassada.

\- Porra!

Sakura se divertia com as reações de Sasuke, mostrando um sorriso malicioso. Nunca achou que conseguiria fazer qualquer homem sentir nada disso.

\- Sakura, eu preciso te beijar.

A esposa acalentou seu desejo, se aproximando para beijá-lo. Sasuke, inicialmente, capturou seus lábios, explorando por um tempo sua boca com a língua. Mas antes que Sakura pudesse reagir, ele abocanhou um de seus seios ferozmente. Sentiu os lábios macios de seu marido chupando seu seio e a língua dele brincar com seu mamilo.

\- Ah, Sasuke-kun..

Era torturante não poder tocar sua mulher com todo aquele tesão que sentia, mas apreciava o jogo dela. Sakura estava toda desinibida e o deixava louco vê-la assim. Ela gemeu com os lábios do marido entre seu decote e não conseguia aguentar muito mais. Começou a aumentar o ritmo, seu traseiro batendo forte nas coxas de Sasuke. Mais uma estocada e, entre gemidos, os dois foram ao seu ápice. Sakura, então, caiu sobre o peito nu de seu marido, os dois ofegantes.

Ficaram um tempo assim, tentando regular a respiração. Sakura adquiriu um rubor na face com tudo o que tinha feito, mas havia gostado e muito. Quanto a Sasuke..

\- Me lembre de agradecer Ino quando a encontrarmos!

* * *

 **Olá pessoas, se eu tiver bastante reviews vou continuar colocar mais capítulos!**

 **Queria saber se vocês gostam desse formato, muito pervertido para vocês? :S**

 **Eu posso fazer uma coisa mais light ( autora muito suja com SasuSaku kkkkk )**

 **Espero que gostem! Deem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics, são o mesmo estilo!**

 **Abraços!**


End file.
